Paranormal School
by TheRose2012
Summary: When class 9L find out about some creepy goings on in school, they decide to find out for themselves. What does their school have in store for them, and what will happen during the night? FIRST OWN STORY, WAS A COMPETITION FOR SCHOOL, CONSRUTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE :) RATED T FOR DEATH... x


**Hello everyone! Soooo, you are probably wondering what this story is, and basically, my class had to write a story for (What our teacher likes to call) filmography, and we will be recording it and hopefully entering it in the 'amateur short movie' awards... I don't know what it's called :P All names have been changed so no one in this story can relate to anyone in real life... this was really just for fun :D Hope you enjoy and constructive criticism wanted **

**PS: Guesssssss what? THERE IS GOING TO BE AN 'ASSASSIN'S CREED' MOVIE COMING OUT NEXT YEAR OR SO! IM SOOOOOO EXCITED :D Xxxx**

**Paranormal School**

**DAY 1**

It was another boring day at school when the kids in class 9L got scared out of the lives. Well, to start it all, it was 11:45 and the class was in their music lesson learning about music history. Emma Scotts, a computer freak by nature, secretly pulled out her camera and started recording the lesson. Her best friends – Amy and Jacob – noticed this and tried talking her out of the recording;

"Emma, are you crazy?!" Amy half whispered, half shouted, "Sir will take the thing off you!"

"Yeah, Amy's' right. You best put it down." Jacob-more commonly known as Jay- added.

"Guys its fine, he isn't going to notice..." She trailed off when the teacher, Mr Adams, looked to the back of the classroom.

"Mrs Scotts," He started, "What have I just been talking about?" The whole class turned to where they were sitting.

"No sir, I... don't."

"That's right, you where too busy playing with that camera of course. On the desk now." Emma got up and placed the camera on the desk and pressed 'record' on the machine and sat back down.

"You will get that back at the end of the day." Unbeknownst to them, a shadow moved at the back of the room directly behind another group of girls, but by the time the class ended the shadow had disappeared into thin air. Nothing unusual went on for the rest of that day.

**DAY 2**

The next day when Amy came into school, Emma and Jay rushed over to her, shoving Emma's camera in her face.

"Amy, look at this!" Emma pressed play on the video and stared at it fearfully, Amy however, just looked confused.

"Did you see it?" Jay asked, looking as fearful as Emma did.

"See what?" the two looked at each other then back to Amy,

"The shadow." They both whispered and pressed play again, pointing to the figure. When it appeared, Amy gasped in disbelief.

"It's a ghost!"

"Keep your voice down!" Emma said and started to walk off.

"Hey wait where are you going?" The other two ran up to her as she answered.

"To the music room- I'm going to keep the camera there all day and see if anything strange happens before you ask."

"You're joking right?" Jay stepped in front of her.

"No. Please let me do this! It will be fun!"

"What part of ghosts is fun to you?" Emma just smirked,

"All of it."

Nothing really happened that day until later on when Mr Adams was in there. He was looking down when a figure-a young boy- appeared next to him then disappeared when he looked up. Realising there was no one there, he turn his head to the clock then got back to his work. As soon as he did this, the boy appeared again this time, reaching out and touching his arm. The teacher looked up and saw nothing; however he was intrigued by the feeling of being touched and got up and went to the door and looked out. There was no one there. Within a few seconds of him looking out, one of the drum kits started playing itself and suddenly stopped when Adams turned around and walked over. The boy reappeared behind Adams and grabbed his arm and back throwing him to the floor. The teacher react by screaming and trying to get away from his invisible attacker, eventually he got away and ran out of the room. For the next few minutes, the camera started to produce static and strangly turned off and turned back on when a now panting Mr Adams came in with Mrs Adrians-the head teacher.

"Look around you Steven. There is no one or nothing in here." She quickly looked around the room and shook her head when Adams tried to tell her it was true.

"Adams, you are ill. I will be dismissing you until you are well again. Now let's go!" She stormed out the room with a terrified Adams scurrying after her. A few hours later, an unaware Emma trotted into the room and grabbed the camera and walked out quickly.

By the time it was Friday, there had been enough supernatural goings on around the school that Emma, Amy and Jay formed a plan that involved the whole class.

"So you want us to stay the night here on Saturday?" One child said.

"With ghosts?" Another replied.

"Yes." Realising that everyone was now complaining, Jay came up with an idea, "Okay then, if we come and there aren't any things here, like ghosts and stuff, I will treat you all to a full meal at VIPS, starter and everything." The class started to reconsider until Stanley-the nerd of the class- came out with a scientific answer:

"You do know that everything going on in school is a fragment of our mind trying to calculate something that's not there. All ghosts are just images our brains produce to-"

"Shut up Stanley!" The class turned to him and back to Emma.

"We are in." They all looked excited, oblivious to what the night had in store for them.

**SATURDAY**

They had decided to use the gym as base and spilt into four groups of 4 and one group of 3. Sleeping bags and extra blankets where placed by the nearest exit and the class got ready for their first round. Each group carried one walkie-talkie where told to stay together at all times. Group 1 would go to the third and fourth floor and Group 2 and 3 would go to the basement while group 4 stayed at the base.

_Group 1_

Amanda, Jade, Andrew and Alex went around all rooms on the top two floors using a torch as their only light.

"There's nothing up here." Jade announced as they went through the art room when suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the other side of the corridor.

"What was that?" Amanda asked quietly. The two boys went outside with the camera but couldn't see anything, the camera however could.

"Girls come on." Alex called as their group came together and walked down the hallway. They got to the old library and couldn't see anything until Andrew called out.

"Jade move!" She was thrown across the floor and was being pulled from behind. The camera detected a young boy pulling the end of Jade's leg down the corridor and into a room. The rest of the group stayed quiet as Jade's cries went dead, and then slowly called out to her.

"Jade? Where are you?" The group crept up to the room she went through but stopped when the door opened, revealing a girl-Jade- accepted a little paler and deadly still. The group stayed uncomfortably still as she slipped over to them then pulled a sharp weapon from her jacket.

"RUN!" Amanda screamed running down the stairs with the boys following her. Once they reached the base, Jade was gone and never seen again.

_Group 2 and 3_

The two groups combined should have been enough to face the basement. With two cameras and instant communication, they where sure to be safe, well not until they reached the music room.

"This is where we split. Group 2 stay in here and Group 3 go to the drama room. Whatever is in here will surely be in there as well." So the two teams split. Group 2 stayed up talking and joking about the 'ghost' that was haunting the school, unaware to the screaming that was going on. Group 3 done the same and actually started listening to Stanley and his answers, they also heard drums and guitars being played and they assumed that it was Group 2, they were wrong.

Group 2 had been talking quiet merrily 'til one of the chairs was moved from one side of the room to the other. They had thought they one of them was playing a joke and would find out by watching the recording but when they all insisted that it wasn't any of them, they turned to the only lead they had. The boy. They all huddled up together as the room temperature went extremely low and turned towards the end of the room. Out of nowhere, a can of drink was thrown from the side they were looking at and the instruments started playing- showing them there was someone there. Adam- the 'coolest' boy and also the bravest- got up and walked over to the drum kits and looked around.

"There is no one th-"He was suddenly interrupted and slammed against the floor. His twin- Mandy- ran to him and screamed- but that was also cut short. The rest of the group where terrified and had to get out of the room but didn't dare to try. Eventually, they attempted to move to the door but where attacked half way, one of the girls ran and got out but screamed when a person stood in front of her blocking her way. She never got far away.

Group 3 went silent as they heard the last scream. Group 2 was gone and they were trapped. The girls were scared of what was outside, Stanley wasn't.

"It's just science- they're just playing games." He opened the door and faced the girls, "See?-"They all screamed as he was pulled from behind and a boy took his place at the door, then he slowly started to creep up to them. They all ran away through the door but only one got away. Mia ran as fast as she could with the camera back to base ready to inform the rest of what had happened but, the horror of the night wasn't finished yet. The remaining group had stayed near the exit knowing what had happened upstairs but once hearing about what happened down stairs, Emma decided to go in there.

"Emma! You are joking right?" Jay shouted.

""You know what just happened down there and you want to go back in?!" Amy stared in disbelief, "You're crazy!"

"Come on guys! I'm going down there, whether you like it or not. Are you coming with me?" She asked.

"No," Mia said shakily, "I saw what happened down there, I'm not going back. I'm going home."

"Me too."

"And me."

"We all are. Emma we can't save those down there now, not Jade or Stanley. No one, come on." She followed them until they got to the door when she backed off and ran to the basement. Her class had gotten hurt because of her after all. Her friends tried to stop her but they couldn't. She ran to the music room and waited a few seconds before opening the door- what she saw however, she couldn't have expected. There where all her class mates staring white eyed, pale and deadly still at her- it was enough to freak her out one last time. She turned and fled but wasn't fast enough as she was grabbed and pulled back into the darkness. The camera turned off.

_Police, parents and teachers went to the school the next day. They found nothing but a few cameras lying around. The six children who knew about what happened told the police to destroy the films as what was on them was terrifying._

_Emma, Jade, Stanley and the rest of the children who had disappeared that night where never seen again._

_Psychics where brought into the school and could not find any paranormal beings, so who was this boy and his friend? Only time and history can tell..._


End file.
